


意外事故

by qiuqianyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi
Summary: 链接又挂了所以搞个这边的链接好了，设定为意外发情的A（樱桃味）X三十未婚的O（蜂蜜味），年下





	意外事故

Omega在学校这种人口密集的地方工作是件很少见的事，更不要说一个未被标记的、靠着抑制剂度过漫长岁月的老处男了。很不巧漩涡鸣人就属于这个行列之中，在木叶高中任职好几年的他每日被同事们围着也就算了，作为班主任带着自己的班级走入高三的他如今又多了一个新的烦恼，那就是他班上的同学们逐渐开始了分化期，上个星期就有一个刚刚觉醒了第二性别的Alpha男生在快要上课的时候把他堵在了楼梯的拐角处，要不是某个同为Alpha的女性同事及时救了他，还不知道会发生什么呢。

漩涡鸣人是个还没有配偶的Omega，这已经是全校皆知的事情了，教职工中不乏有他的追求者，但是都被拒绝了，如今已经30岁的鸣人倒也不是不想寻找自己的伴侣，毕竟发情期对于他来说真的是一件十分苦恼的事情，每次他都要为此请一个星期的假。原来还好，可以找其他老师来代课，但现在到了高三，不能再像以前那样频繁地更换老师了，这不仅会影响到教学进度，还会影响到同学们的心情。高考对于这些孩子们来说有多重要鸣人很清楚，所以他能选择的也就只有在这个学期刚刚开始不久的时候向学校申请调换去下面的年级。

可他却没有这样做，这就是出于鸣人的私心了，拒绝其他人的追求有很大程度上也是因为这个原因，他有一个很在意的人，并且觉得在对方毕业之前自己是很难有心情去寻找伴侣的。

没错，让他如此纠结的人其实是他的一个学生，名字叫宇智波佐助，不仅是班里的尖子生，而且家世显赫，虽然平日里总爱摆着一张臭脸，但鸣人就是喜欢他别扭的样子。对方还没有分化，但他们宇智波一族之内没有任何男性是Alpha以外性别的，鸣人也并不是因为这些外在因素而产生这种感情的，他喜欢佐助超出年龄的沉静，喜欢他学习的时候认真的样子，也喜欢他平时对自己若有若无的袒护。总之如果对方和他同龄的话，鸣人很可能会直接表明一切，但非常不巧的是对方和他差了十二岁，一个刚刚18岁还没有分化的孩子，如果下手的话就不只是老牛吃嫩草的问题了，他很有可能会因此背上某些罪名。

所以鸣人现在只能忍耐，等佐助毕业之后他的这种心情说不定就会烟消云散，到时候再听从家里的意见去和某个适龄的Alpha相亲结婚，或者是找个身边可靠的人共度一生都未尝不可。但绝对不是现在，他三十年来第一次有在意的人，虽说两个人之间没有任何可能，但在这份感情无疾而终之前他都不会放弃紧盯着对方的。

“漩涡老师，听说你班上的宇智波同学有些不舒服去了保健室，你要去看一下吗？”这一天放学之后正在收拾东西准备回家的鸣人听到刚刚下课回来的某位老师说道。

“什么时候的事？”听到佐助的名字，鸣人立刻停下了手上的动作，焦急地走过来询问。

“就刚刚，最后一节课上到一半的时候他才去的，不过这个时间的话奈良老师应该已经翘班回家了，所以我才想作为他的班主任你要不要去看一下，或者是直接把他送回家？”大家都知道鸣人对班里第一名的佐助很上心，毕竟送一个这样的人才去了他理想的大学，说不定还会得到一份数额可观的奖金。况且那个孩子确实也长得讨人喜欢，之前校内的评选他还是最受欢迎男生排行榜的第一名呢，所以这样的学生老师就算是偏心一点也是无可厚非的。

“嗯，我去看看，你们先回去吧，辛苦了，明天见。”鸣人和同事们道了别，便急匆匆地离开了。

保健室在学校的顶层，下面的四层都是教室，只有这一层是一些功能教室和空教室，鸣人几乎是一口气跑上了五楼，那里和他预想中的一样，并没有值班老师在。这个教室很小，只能放下四张用来休息的床，他进来的时候就看到最靠近窗户的那张床上有一个把被子撑起来的弧度，所以鸣人先是试探性地叫了一声对方的名字，之后才小心翼翼地走了过去。

“佐助，是你吗？”

他看到了把自己裹在被子里的佐助，因为只露出了头顶，所以鸣人凭借刺猬头确认了他的身份。佐助平日里很少请假，就算是发烧也会早早地打了针之后赶过来，如今忽然中途翘课跑来休息，想必是特别难受了，所以鸣人十分担心，在没有得到对方的回应前就掀开了盖在他身上的被子。

“鸣人……老师？”被子里的人猛地坐了起来，鸣人被他吓了一跳，刚想说对方一点不像不舒服的样子，明明这么有精神，却被一股扑面而来的樱桃味弄得浑身一颤。平日里非常柔和甜美的味道如今传到他鼻腔中却是刺激而又带有侵略性的，鸣人几乎是在那一瞬间就意识到对方身上发生了什么，佐助分化了，分化成了一个Alpha。

几乎是条件反射地，他向后退了几步，这种事情不是没发生过，鸣人也有了一定的经验，所以他立刻又后撤了几步，对佐助说道：“听着，你现在处于特殊时期，我立刻联系你的父母，接下来的事情由他们做决定，现在同学们还没有全部离开学校，在你的家人赶来之前答应老师，好好地待在保健室可以吗？”

“可以，那在他们赶来之前老师要去哪里呢？”和鸣人隐隐的慌乱相反，坐在床上的佐助除了有些面色潮红外加呼吸粗重之外，倒是和平时没什么区别。

“我会在保健室外面等他们来，你放心，这是很正常的事情，每个人都会有性别分化的一天，而你成为了一个Alpha，最初的发情期并不会经历太长时间的。”鸣人以为他是在担心学业的问题，立刻解释道。

“您不留下来陪我吗？”佐助一副被伤到的样子说道，他从床上下来，没有穿鞋子，直接走到鸣人面前，握住了他的手腕。

“我……我不能留在这里，我答应你会在外面等到你家人来的！”鸣人在对方强烈的信息素之下瞬间软了腿，这就是Omega最大的缺点，他们根本无法抗拒Alpha的接近，所以鸣人立刻去甩佐助的手，想要逃离出对方的禁锢。

“老师，您不是喜欢我的吗？为什么要躲呢？”佐助变本加厉地凑了过来，贴在鸣人的耳侧说道。

“谁说我喜欢你？”身体和精神上双重的刺激让鸣人一个激灵，被戳破了一直隐藏在内心深处的小秘密，他立刻想要反驳。

“可您为什么上课的时候总是盯着我？不喜欢的话为什么会对我差别对待？班上的同学们可总是说您不公平呢，比如说高二体检的那一次……”佐助的话只说了一半，转而在鸣人的脖颈上呼了口气。

“那次是……”鸣人立刻用手捂住了自己的脖子，他的腺体现在有些火辣辣的疼，后穴也开始分泌出黏腻的液体，一阵蜂蜜香从体内散发出来，他竟然是被对方霸道的气味诱导发情了。

他当然记得那一次，高二刚开始的那次体检，因为有抽血的项目，所以学生们早上都没有吃早餐。鸣人的班级排在中间，真正到这一项的时候已经是上午十点半了，佐助平时看起来弱不禁风的，他担心对方会低血糖，就在口袋里塞了块巧克力。没想到对方在过程中真的恍惚了一下，虽然只是一下子，但鸣人还是在第一时间就冲了过去，把巧克力塞到了佐助嘴里。就因为这个他还被其他老师说是关心学生呢，殊不知如果班内再有人晕过去，他的口袋里却没有剩余的巧克力了。

只不过既然所有人都认为他那次是偶然为之，佐助为什么会从中看出些其他的意味呢？鸣人的脑子现在晕乎乎的，他想要深入思考一下，身体却无法控制地倚在了佐助怀里。

“从那次起我才开始注意到您对我的感情，春野樱老师说上次运动会的时候那箱水也是您给我准备的，并不是同学们买给运动员的。”佐助继续说着，揽住了靠在自己怀里的成年男子，他的双臂环在鸣人的腰上，在对方身后露出了一个得意的微笑。

“你不要说了……”鸣人有气无力地想要打断对方，他现在只觉得自己的身体变得越来越烫，从前的发情期虽然也会这样，但现在却要难熬数倍，毕竟平时肖想了很久的人此刻就和自己贴在一起，对方也处在发情期之中，两个人高热的身体互相接触着，难免会产生某些反应。

“所以老师现在是承认了吗，承认你喜欢我？”佐助又开始贴向了他的后颈，在那块肿胀的腺体上来回用下巴摩挲着。

“你放开我，我应该去联系你的家长了。”鸣人颤抖着想要去推开紧紧搂着自己不放的少年，但他现在根本使不上力气，而且因为Omega天性一般对于Alpha的臣服，在佐助明显表示出了那种意味之后，他的后穴内开始传来了深至骨髓般的空虚感，他在渴望着面前这个人的触碰，渴望着对方填满自己，将两个人的信息素彻底混在一起。但他因为身份原因不得不保持着最后一分清醒，鸣人知道佐助是因为发情才本能地想要靠近自己，如果他在清醒的情况下面对自己，一定会逃开的。被年长了这么多的老师喜欢上，对于一个孩子来说绝对是件十分可怕的事了吧？虽说自己是个Omega，对他造成不了什么实质上的伤害，但绝对还是会给对方造成轻度的精神刺激。

“老师您是不想承认还是不敢承认？喜欢上自己的学生就那么让您恐惧吗？”佐助没有理会他的反抗，搂着鸣人的手忽然向下解开了他的皮带，那条裤子几乎是瞬间就从鸣人的腿上掉了下去。

“你要干什么？佐助，我是你的老师！你清醒点！”鸣人紧紧地握住自己的拳头，想要保留住最后的一丝神志。

“我很清醒老师，我知道自己现在处于发情期，但我想要你，因为我也喜欢你。”佐助的手开始在鸣人的腰部轻轻地抚摸着。

“你说什么？不，你一定是搞错了，你怎么可能……”

“我是喜欢您的，否则怎么会主动跑去校长室帮您解围？”佐助的手向下游移着，碰上了鸣人内裤的边缘，他先是试探性地勾了一下，随后直接伸进去握住了鸣人已经勃起了的性器。

“呜……你不可以……”本就把整个身体都倚靠在对方身上的鸣人身体猛地向下一坠，他想起那次因为熬夜打游戏所以第二天早上去别的班听课时打了瞌睡，那可是要提交到市里评选的课程，全程都在录像，中途忽然有个坐在后面的老师与自己的资料来了个亲密接触简直算是巨大事故了。鸣人被校长叫去批了好一阵，被问及原因时支支吾吾了半天，总不能说自己因为游戏耽误了工作吧？那样的话估计会被开除的。正在他不知道怎么编故事的时候佐助来到了校长室，他解释说前一天因为有不会的问题所以打电话请教漩涡老师到很晚，所以才会让鸣人今天早上起来无精打采的。校长自然是知道佐助身后的宇智波一族，说了鸣人句“这种理由有什么不好开口的”之后就放他回去了。

原本鸣人还在想，佐助为什么会主动帮自己，如今被对方这么一说，他倒是开始怀疑起了这个孩子真正的动机了。

不过佐助并没有给他思考的时间，在鸣人回忆过去的时候他就已经被佐助抱起压在了对方刚刚躺过的那张床上，浓烈的信息素气味瞬间将他包围住，鸣人觉得自己已经很难再做出什么反抗了，只能任由佐助脱掉了他的长裤和内裤，然后对方也上了床，撑在他的上方说道：“老师这是默认了？”

鸣人红着脸把头转向一边，要他亲口承认自己喜欢一个学生也太羞耻了吧？

“我想听您说给我听，说您像我喜欢您一样喜欢着我，说您喜欢我的触碰，说您想成为我的Omega，”佐助再次握上了鸣人的阴茎，那个地方现在已经兴奋地流出了些许透明的前液，佐助饶有兴趣地沾了些凑到自己嘴边一舔，“老师是蜂蜜味的，很甜。”

鸣人用双手捂住了自己的脸，这孩子到底是从哪里学来的这些调戏人的话啊？他现在要丢脸死了，被自己的学生压在身下不说，居然还被对方几句话刺激得差点射出来。

“您不说没关系，我可以感觉到，”佐助撸了几下鸣人颤抖着就要到达临界点的性器，忽然将他的双腿向两边拉开，露出后面不断流出透明肠液的穴口，“这里好像很期待我的进入，您看。”说着他探进去了一根手指，很快就被鸣人空虚的内壁紧紧地绞住。

被对方一直以来的敬称和手上的动作刺激着，鸣人现在想死的心都有了，况且他根本没有排斥异物的入侵，反倒是在对方插进一根手指的瞬间就射了出来。这对他来说简直太刺激了，要知道一直以来的发情期他都是靠着抑制剂过来的，后面从来没有被任何人进入过，如今光是想着自己喜欢的人在自己的体内，就已经让他兴奋得化成一滩水了。

“老师果然很喜欢我，这份喜欢我收到了，所以决定给您一些反馈。”佐助抹了些鸣人射在小腹上的精液，将自己的两根手指探入了那个一开一合邀请着自己的小穴。其实根本不用这种刻意的润滑，发情期的Omega自己就会准备好一切迎接着Alpha的进入，所以他毫无阻力地又加进了一根手指，开始在对方体内进出着。

鸣人剧烈地喘息着，想要尽量抑制住自己的呻吟声，可是佐助偏偏不想让他如愿，每一次在里面的动作都大力得很，鸣人依旧不敢去看对方的脸，只能任由佐助对自己上下其手。

直到对方忽然戳到了他体内的某个点，鸣人情难自禁地呻吟出了声，两个人都是一愣，随后佐助又试探性地在那个地方按了几下，鸣人这次不仅是尖叫出声了，甚至开始小幅度地在床上扭动了起来。佐助这才确定自己发现了什么地方，但他却没有进一步动作，而是抽出了手指，将自己已经忍得发痛的性器释放了出来，他用手上刚刚从鸣人体内带出来的液体抹了几下自己的阴茎，之后压低了身体，把它抵在了鸣人的穴口处，说道：“老师想要我吗？”

鸣人无言地点了点头，现在他已经被欲望冲击得无法思考了，特别是在对方触碰到自己的敏感点之后，从内部传来的酥麻和瘙痒让他不由自主地想要将自己献祭给对方，希望对方的阴茎大力地冲进自己的身体，填满他，拉他一起走入堕落的深渊。

“老师不出声我可不会明白，告诉我，您想要什么？只要您说出来我都会满足您的。”他用阴茎在鸣人的穴口处打着转，时不时把硕大的头部挺进一些，再忽然抽出，颇有一番不把对方折磨死就不罢休的样子。

“你想做什么就做！”鸣人的双腿缠上了对方的腰，这个暗示的意味十分明显，他觉得被自己的学生上了其实也没什么，毕竟AO都是遵从自己欲望的物种，但想让他亲口承认这种渴望，没门。

“可我就是想听您亲口说出来啊。”佐助将鸣人捂在脸上的手移开，露出对方已经充满了泪水的湖蓝色双眸，他凑上去吻了鸣人已经控制不住流出津液的唇，翻搅着剥夺走对方口中残存的氧气，同时一只手摸向了鸣人后颈处的腺体。

“唔唔唔……”鸣人呜咽着无法说话，佐助的吻十分狂热，而且没有一点章法，完全符合他的年龄，属于孩子的横冲直撞在他身上体现得淋漓尽致。他的双手因为无法再成为自己躲避的屏障只能环上了佐助的肩膀，体内的空虚感再次传来，鸣人只能扭动着自己的腰，在每次佐助的龟头戳进体内时尽全力挽留住对方。

“老师现在还是不想说？那就算了，您去联系我的家人吧。”一吻结束佐助放开了鸣人，他直起身，把鸣人的一条腿从自己腰上拉开。

撩完就想跑？鸣人当然不会放任对方这样，再说都进行到现在这一步了居然还能打退堂鼓，他现在也顾不上什么成年人的尊严了，直接拉住佐助的前襟将他又带到了自己面前，涨红着脸说道：“我喜欢你，从你高一的时候就看上你了，这样够了吗？”

鸣人觉得做完之后自己很有可能会直接从五楼跳下去，他已经把这辈子能想到的最羞耻的事情做出来了，以后没脸见人了。

“既然是两情相悦的话就没问题了，如您所愿。”上一秒还被拉开的一条腿突然被对方扛在了肩上，下一秒佐助就进入了他，并且没给鸣人一点喘息的时间，暴风骤雨般猛烈地抽插了起来。

鸣人抓紧了一侧的床单，被填满的感觉让他不由得发出了一声满足的喟叹，但接下来佐助的动作却让他有点承受不来了，对方完全是顺从于欲望毫无章法地律动着，每一次都会进的很深，然后全部抽出，再重复挺入的过程。只有没有任何经验的人才会这样鲁莽冲动，仅仅因为喜欢一个人所以想和对方融为一体，但很巧的是鸣人也是个雏，对方这种完全没有任何规律的动作倒是能让他体验到极致的快感。

鸣人紧紧揪住佐助的头发，承受着对方猛烈的撞击，黏腻的水声在并不宽敞的保健室内显得十分清晰，再加上现在学生们都走的差不多了，楼道里更是安静。他们交换了一个又一个热切的吻，好像要把之前所有欠下的都弥补回来一样，两个人的信息素在屋内冲撞交缠着，最后变成一种新的气味，甜腻得让人发狂。佐助打桩一样贯穿着鸣人的身体，双手握在对方的窄腰上，落下了两个十分深的指印，他撩起鸣人并没有被脱下来的T恤，在胸前落下深深的吻痕，但这似乎并不能满足这个刚刚分化了的Alpha，他的性器不断在鸣人体内进进出出，恨不得把囊袋也一起撞进去，啪啪的声音让他兴奋异常，鸣人的呜咽声和情难自禁的呻吟更是让他不断加快了速度。

“你……慢一点啊……”鸣人无力地掐了一下这个刚刚开荤就不知道轻重的小鬼，他感觉自己要被这家伙钉死在床上了。

“老师，我想起来一件事情，”佐助如他所愿放慢了动作，但每一次依旧是重重地挺到最里面，“您刚刚进来的时候好像没有锁门，您猜一会儿巡楼的保安会不会到这层楼来，看到您现在的模样？”

鸣人一惊，被曝光的恐惧感让他不由得绞紧了内壁，佐助的呼吸突然加重，差点直接交代在鸣人里面，但最后还是忍住了。他将阴茎从鸣人体内退了出来，坐起身后将对方也拉了起来，没有给他休息的机会就又进入了他的体内。鸣人发出一阵高昂的呻吟声，同时再次射了出来，这个姿势让对方的东西进来的更深了，他感觉自己体内好像有一个隐蔽的部位被对方的顶端触碰到了，那感觉比刚刚被触到敏感点要震撼很多倍，生理知识向来贫乏的他现在也知道那是什么地方了。

生殖腔，他们现在并没有做任何保护措施，而且两个人都处在发情期，受孕的几率几乎是百分之百。如果只是互相解决问题的话普通的做爱就够了，如果被对方标记了，那等待他的就不知会是什么了。

鸣人挣扎着想要从佐助身体上起来，但刚刚动了一点就被佐助握着腰部重重地坐了回去，走廊里此刻又传来了响声，让他一时间不知道要先解决被别人发现的问题还是自己可能会被标记的问题。

不过佐助似乎并没有意识到自己刚刚碰到了什么地方，之后就只是专心地在鸣人的敏感点上碰撞着，于是他调整了一下呼吸，尽可能让自己平静下来，说道：“你……你去把门锁上……”

“可是我想让别人知道老师是属于我的，如果您明天不认账了怎么办？”佐助在他的胸前亲吻着，用舌尖扫过鸣人敏感的乳头。

“我不说了……说了喜欢你的吗？怎么可能不认账？”鸣人的身体向后仰去，把乳尖送到对方面前，他觉得自己现在简直欲求不满得令人发指，人民教师的形象荡然无存。

“那您给我一点好处，我就勉强答应您的需求。”佐助搂紧了鸣人的腰，将对方按在自己的性器上，同时向上挺动着腰，想要进入更深的地方。

“你……你想要什么？”鸣人的脑袋再次晕了起来，刚刚的顾虑一扫而空，好像现在只要他们两个能先度过这磨人的发情期就足够了，其他的什么通通都见鬼去吧。

“我想要老师成为我的人。”佐助放慢了速度，似乎是在给他思考的机会。

“现在不就已经是了吗？否则我会让你对我这样？”鸣人白了佐助一眼，不过因为并没有什么威力，所以和抛媚眼没什么区别。佐助埋在他体内的性器猛地涨大了一圈，刚刚放缓的动作又有了加快的趋势。

“您懂我的意思，我想让您彻底成为我的Omega，永远只属于我一个人，我要标记您，把您永远锁在我身边，让所有人都知道您是我的。”

鸣人一惊，他怎么可能被佐助标记，如果做到最后一步的话他们的信息素就会永远缠绕在一起，其他人一闻就知道他们之间的关系，这和被其他人发现他们正在做的又有什么区别？

所以他猛地摇了摇头：“不行，你现在还是我的学生，我们之间不能做到最后一步。”

“那就等保安来发现这个秘密吧。”佐助再次加快了速度，同时握住鸣人的性器开始缓缓地撸动起来。

前后的双重刺激让鸣人感觉直冲云霄，但他无法战胜自己内心的恐惧，被别人直接撞到这个画面总比别人猜测他们的关系要好多了，毕竟这个世界上有着相同气味信息素的人有很多，佐助又是刚刚才分化，没有人知道他的信息素究竟是什么味道的，所以比起被直接撞破的话被标记显然是更优的选项。这样想着鸣人紧紧地握住了对方的肩膀，豁出一切地说道：“我愿意！你去把门锁上，我让你标记。”

“真的？”佐助又向上顶了一下，怀疑地问道。

“真的，不骗你。”

“那好吧，我们去把门锁上。”佐助说着将鸣人的头按在了自己颈侧，然后抱着鸣人的两条腿环在自己腰间，下了床，径直朝门口走去。因为姿势的原因，他每走一步都会带动性器在鸣人体内摩擦着，后者立刻抱紧了佐助的肩膀，像只考拉一样紧紧抱住了唯一能承受住自己重量的人。

“你要做什么？”鸣人做出反应之后才想起来去问，佐助浅浅地在他的穴口处抽插着，鸣人的两条腿现在改为大开着搭在对方的手臂上。佐助虽然比他高了一些，但鸣人的身体还是因为重力的原因隐隐有些下坠的趋势，也是因为如此，原本只是在穴口处摩擦着的阴茎再次进入了他的身体，鸣人呻吟了一声，决定不再说话了。

“当然是去关门了啊，只不过我有些使不上力，还要老师你抱紧我。”佐助说着已经来到了门前，他先是把鸣人的一条腿放了下来，之后稍微侧过身去锁门，整个过程不到五秒，但鸣人的脚尖在接触到地面的同时还是不由得颤抖了起来，他的身体现在软的像是被人剃去了骨头，根本没办法自主地站立。

“好了，现在门已经锁上了，我们接下来干些正经事吧。”佐助一笑，再次将鸣人抱了起来，天知道这个孩子怎么会有这么大的力气，明明是个抽血的时候都会晕过去的家伙，现在居然能把他这个成年的男人抱起来，究竟是有多大的力气才能做到这样？

可现在似乎并不是他思考这些的时候，佐助一路抱着他走回了刚才他们激烈交缠过的那张床，但却并没有停留，而是继续向前走到了窗边。佐助把鸣人放了下来，让他背对着自己趴在窗台上，随后从后方进入了他的身体。

“佐助……”鸣人惊呼出声，虽说他们相连接的部位被墙面挡住了，外面就算能看到的话也只能看到他完整穿着衣服的上半身，但鸣人还是觉得这样子太可怕了。这栋教学楼直对着学校的正门，他看着下面的学生们陆陆续续地走出了校门，总觉得自己现在这样是曝光在了所有人面前，他想捂住自己的脸逃避这种羞耻感，却因为身后佐助猛烈的撞击不得不趴在窗台上固定住自己的身体。后入的姿势使佐助毫无阻碍地进入了他身体的最深处，刚刚还被鸣人在心目中设为禁地的生殖腔在几次深深地抽送后被对方顶开了唯一的一道屏障，那里开了一个小口，先是试探性地感受了一下佐助的性器，之后便在他的努力耕耘之下完全接纳了这个外来者。

佐助只觉得自己的阴茎进入到了一个令他感觉十分愉悦的地方，比起鸣人原本就湿滑温软的内部要更加让人疯狂，那里的软肉吸吮着性器的头部，像是渴望着可以喷洒给它的东西。佐助轻叹了一声，第一次发情期是和自己喜欢的人度过的让他觉得十分高兴，更不要说现在他即将把这个人标记了，让他从此以后完全属于自己。想到这里佐助又兴奋了起来，他把鸣人的双腿向两边又分开了些，在对方的生殖腔内开始了最后的冲刺。

鸣人的嗓子此刻已经喊不出话来了，他只能用指甲刮着窗台上的瓷砖，然后将自己往后方送去，对方进入到生殖腔之后鸣人就很明显地感受到了自己身体的变化，他不由自主地摆动起臀部，随着对方的一进一出用后穴吸吮着深埋在自己体内的性器，随着一阵越来越大力的撞击，佐助阴茎的头部最终完全进入了他的生殖腔内，而那原本作为屏障的地方死死地卡住了对方的性器，在一阵剧烈的胀痛感之后，对方终于在他的体内成结。

佐助握着鸣人的腰将他带了起来，在对方不断痉挛着射出稀薄液体的时候咬破了他后颈处的腺体，也就是在同一时刻，佐助忍了许久的初精终于射到了对方体。Alpha从成结到射精要经历十分漫长的一段时间，鸣人在这个过程中一直颤抖着，他的眼前一黑，只觉得那些液体不仅是灌进了自己的肚子里，甚至融合进了骨髓。

两个人的信息素如今终于完完全全的融合到了一起，樱桃与蜂蜜的气味混合着，让鸣人最终向后倒在了佐助怀里。他现在觉得自己完了，被学生标记已经算是一道晴天霹雳了，现在对方竟然还在这个时候射到了他身体里，他并没有事先服用避孕的药物，所以难免佐助就会成为同学们口中的人生赢家——毕业的时候带着老婆孩子一起走出校园。

“老师你还好吗？”而这个罪魁祸首此刻开始安慰起了已经成为自己Omega的成年男人，他退出了鸣人的身体，将对方抱回了最开始的那张床上，现在一切都已经成为了定局，就算鸣人想要像鸵鸟一样躲起来都不可能了。

“老师，我对这种事还不是很了解，今天晚上回到您家您是否愿意继续教导我呢？”佐助又凑了上来，开始细细地吻过鸣人的脸颊，他的双手在鸣人的身体上移动着，像是很快就要开始下一轮的肉体碰撞。

“你哪只眼睛看到我比你了解这种事啊？老子的第一次给了你，你这小子居然还不知道满足！说什么回我家，不可能！”鸣人喘息着说道，虽然因为累脱了力并没有起到什么威慑作用，但佐助还是在他说完后停下了手上的动作。

“老师真的是第一次吗？我还以为自己只是最终标记了您的人，没想到您真的只属于我一个人，”佐助吻了吻鸣人的嘴角，露出一个满足的微笑，“据我所知您的发情期一直靠着抑制剂来度过，如果是第一次尝试性爱的话，应该不止这一次就能满足的吧？”

在对方那个不怀好意的微笑之下，鸣人果然觉得自己的体内又传来了阵阵空虚之感，他红着脸推开了佐助，坐起身拿来一旁的内裤和裤子穿上。佐助残留在他体内的液体没有清理，所以现在正顺着他的大腿流了下来，整个穿衣服的过程他都紧咬着牙，忍住想把对方暴揍一顿的冲动。直到那条裤子被他花了好长时间勉强穿好，鸣人才瞪了站在旁边整理好了自己仪表的青年一眼，过去勾住了他的肩膀，说道：“回去联系你的家长，就说你今天住我家了。”

“当然可以，我想他们很乐于知道我如此刻苦地向您请教知识。”佐助架起了鸣人的身体，让他靠在自己身上，两个人极慢地走出了保健室，乘电梯到了一楼。鸣人现在已经顾不上自己的包还在办公室了，他们在门口保安怀疑的目光之下匆匆忙忙地离开了学校，打车回到了鸣人的家。

第二天鸣人老师因为发情期提前而请了一个星期的假，他班上的宇智波佐助同学也因为重感冒第一次旷了课。除了转天很早就被指使去更换保健室床单的奈良老师之外，学校内并没有第二个人知道那天下午发生了什么，大家只是在鸣人老师回到学校之后从他身上的气味猜测到他有了伴侣，并且给出了诚挚的祝福。

至于佐助到底有没有成为人生赢家，那就是之后的事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~喜欢的话可以去lof上点个红心蓝手支持一下，大家的喜欢就是我更文的动力(*/ω＼*)


End file.
